Red vs Blue The Great Switch
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: Red vs. Blue Doc decides to try to end the war of Red vs. Blue by getting the teams to both exchange a soldier. Will it work? Not likely but what will happen to those soldiers exchanged? And what two soldiers will be switched?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red vs Blue, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.

**Note:** Not really set in a certain time or after a certain episode.

This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome though! Also Lopez's Spanish may be wrong as I don't speak Spanish. Enjoy

RED VS. BLUE: The Great Switch 

At Blood Gulch the red and the blue soldiers were lined up across from each other. But instead of fighting or yelling at each other they were just standing there. They were a good distance apart and they were all talking to their own team mates.

**Blue**

"Why are we out here Church?" complained Tucker

"It's one of Doc's stupid plans to end the war." replied Church who was surveying the canyon with the sniper rifle. "Apparently we have to exchange one of our soldiers for one of the Red's"

"And how is that going to end the war?"

"I really don't know, Doc was going on about it before but I wasn't listening much. Something about walking in your enemies shoes and how understanding is the key to peace. I think he found some of Captain Flower's old motivational books."

"I told you we should have burned those."

Caboose who was just standing there jumped into the conversation. "Ohh and we could roast marshmallows on the fire! And tell stories and sing songs and---" he babbled on.

Church talked over him. "Yah that's why we didn't burn them. Shut up Caboose!"

"Is Tex still off looking for O'Malley?" Tucker asked.

"Yah, I think so. Though that's probably a good thing. Imagine Tex on the Red team." Church shuddered at that thought."

**Red**

"This is going to be awesome!" Donut called out with his usual enthusiasm.

"What are you crazy? This is the stupidest idea Doc's had yet!" Protested Grif. "How is exchanging members of our team supposed to help get peace?"

"Easy Scumbag" Sarge answered. "The person sent over to the Blues will find out as much information as possible. With our inside information well crush those Blue jackals in an enormous battle."

"That's your definition of peace, a giant battle?"

"No idiot. When we defeat the blues (with the loss of only one of our own soldiers) then we will have peace."

"Great plan Sir" Simmons piped up.

"Ugh. I just hope you're leaving Simmons." Grif sighed

"Shut up, no one likes you."

"Whatever"

**Canyon**

"Just think guys" Doc said to Shelia and Lopez in between the two armies. "We can use this chance to bring peace to Red and Blue! Isn't that awesome."

"Esto nunca trabajara." "_This will never work"_ Lopez spoke up with his usual monotone Spanish.

"We should begin now." Shelia said.

"Good idea. Okay Shelia, Lopez, would one of you like to pick the names of the soldiers?"

"I do not have hands."

"Soy un idiota principal" "_I'm a head, idiot."_

"Ok I'll pick." He pulled two names out of the bins. "Okay I have the names."

Both teams heard him and stopped talking.

"Ok!" Doc called out "I would like the two soldiers named to come to the center of the canyon." He slowly opened the two folded pieces of paper. "Sarge and...Tex"

**Blue**

"Great" said Church "We get their crazy Sargent and they get Tex...Wait what? Tex isn't even here."

"Hey don't tell me dude. Tell Doc." Tucker replied

"Doc! Tex isn't here!!" Church called out.

**Canyon **

"_What this will ruin everything" _a mysterious voice muttered "_Fine say Church." _

"Okay then. Church you can take Tex's place." Doc called out.

**Blue **

"What?" exclaimed Church. "Fine at least I'll get away from you idiots." He started walking.

" Bye Church!" Caboose called out. "I will miss you."

"Yah yah." He ran to the middle of the canyon.

----------------------------------------------------

Ending the chapter with so many questions...

Who was the voice?, Why is Shelia helping Doc? and where is Tex?

The plot thickens, wait can the plot thicken if I've just started? Oh well

Well I hope you liked the first part, please review. I'll write another chapter soon.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does

**Note:**

**The Great Switch: Chapter Two**

**Canyon**

Soon Sarge and Church were both in the middle of the canyon with Doc, Shelia and Lopez.

"Ok." said Doc as he handed Sarge and Church both sheets of paper. "You just have to go to your new bases and read these out loud. Are there any questions?"

"No not really." Church replied.

"I've got one." Sarge "What happens if we refuse to follow your orders?"

"Um then Shelia will shoot you." replied Doc

"Target locked." Shelia spoke up.

"Shelia and Lopez will be going to the Red base with Church." Doc said

"Man this sucks." moaned Church

"And I'll be going to the Blue base with Sarge."

"I take that back. Well have fun with Doc Sarge. I'm going to use this chance to be as far away from Doc and Caboose as possible. Coming Shelia?"

"Affirmative."

They all split up.

**Red **

"Okay" said Church standing in front of Simmons, Grif and Donut. With Lopez and Shelia behind him. "I have to read this page so here it goes.

Dear _Insert name here_ you have been chosen to represent your team and try to accomplish peace "…..blah blah...okay here we go". You are now leader of the _Insert colour here _team. As such you have to lead your team through some team building exercises latter on but for now do exactly what you would normally do in your own base. This is a great learning experience for….

"Okay that seems to be the important bits. Now what?"

"You're our leader." scoffed Grif "Aren't you supposed to know?"

"Yah you, shut up. Okay at the Blue base we do nothing. Feel free to follow our fine example."

"That's stupid."

"Except for Grif. He has to wash the warthog."

"What?"

"Ohh I want to help!" Exclaimed Donut happily. "I can wear this new bathing suit I bought."

"Oh dear God, just shoot me now."

"I wonder how Sarge is doing." Simmons said looking through the sniper riffle.

"I bet you do. Kiss-ass."

**Blue**

"a great learning experience for all and a wonderful chance to further our goals of …." Doc was rambling on.

"I told you we shouldn't have let Doc read it." Tucker grumbled

"Shut up scumbag." Sarge ordered.

Short chapter I know but I the others should be longer

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3: Again With the Flags

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Red vs. Blue

**Note: **I actually have a name for this chapter! Enjoy!

_Red vs. Blue: The Great Switch_

**Blue**

"and that will bring peace to this canyon forever." Doc finally finished.

"That has to have been the longest speech I've ever heard." Tucker said.

"What kind of games are we going to play?" Caboose said excitedly

"Team building games." said Doc

"What type of team building games?" Sarge said suspiciously.

"Well I'll tell you when we meet the other team in the middle of the canyon."

"Wait. You guys just left from there. Couldn't we have just heard all of this there?" complained Tucker

"Um yah. I didn't think of that. Come on guys this is going to be fun!"

"Fine."

**Canyon**

"Hi Church!" Caboose called out "Did you miss me?"

"Was it to much to ask that I could get away from you idiots for one minute?" Church exclaimed when he saw them.

"Yah Doc what are we doing here?" questioned Grif

"We are going to play a team building game of….Capture the Flag."

"What?" exclaimed Church "That's like what we do every day!"

"Yes but this time you can't use guns! Wont that be fun?"

"Ummm no." replied Grif

"Target locked" Shelia pointed her gun at Grif.

"Never mind"

"This is a new game of capture the flag. Your new leaders will be 'held' captive until one team captures the other ones flag."

"You mean that Sarge will be held captive until the Blue team captures the flag?" asked Simmons

"Yes and you have to capture the flag to free Church."

"This is not going to go well." Church said.

"Lets start everyone!"

**Caves:**

"Okay I don't see why we have to be freaken LOCKED UP!!!" Church shouted through the bars

"OH shove a stick in it scumbag." Sarge called "Look here comes Doc."

"Hey Doc! Let us out!" Church called out.

"_And why would I do that you fools!"_ The voice was coming from Doc but wasn't his it was…

"O'Malley!! I should have known. Wait didn't you leave Doc."

"_Well fooled you!!"_

"Once our soldiers know they'll come and…aw who am I kidding. We're doomed." Sarge shook his fist at Doc/ O'Malley.

"Yah, to bad Tex wasn't here." Church commented

"_Well if she ever shows up then I'll be ready"_

"You mean we will, I'm still here buddy!" Doc said happily

"_Ohh shut up."_

**Red**

"Shouldn't we be trying to capture the flag?" asked Simmons as he Grif and Donut were sitting on the base.

"Why?" asked Grif "So we can get that Church guy back? I think we should just send Donut over. It worked the first time."

"But that was Caboose." Donut complained. "And he's over here talking to Shelia."

"What?"

"Hello Shelia how are you?" Caboose asked

"I am fine Caboose. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Though I miss Church. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he is up in the caves. Caboose if I were you I would be leaving now."

"Why?"

"Here comes Simmons and Grif."

"Um bye Shelia. Running time!!" Caboose ran back to the Blue base.

**Blue**

When Caboose got back to the base he noticed it was too quiet. "Tucker? Tucker? Where are you?"

"Don't move Caboose" A voice said.

-------------------------------------------

Ha a cliff hanger! Who's there? I'll give you a hint. It isn't O'Malley.

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4:Too Many Nets

**Disclaimer: **As you might have guessed I don't own Red vs. Blue. Rooster Teeth does.

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all awesome!

**Red vs. Blue: The Great Switch**

**Chapter Four: Too Many Nets**

**Blue**

"Tucker is that you?" Caboose asked nervously "Tucker?"

"No it's not Tucker yah idiot."

"Church? Is that you? Where are you?" He started to move forward.

"I said don't move. You almost trigged the trap. Also I'm Andy remember?" the bomb spoke up from next to Caboose's foot.

"Hi Andy!"  
"Yah, hi Caboose. Just watch out for the trap."

"What trap?" He moved forewords. As he did he walked through a light beam and was captured in a net.

"That one yah moron."

"Ohh, Andy do you know where Tucker is?"

"No what am I his freaken nanny?"

"Ummm no?"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm leaving." He rolled off

**Red**

"Did you catch Caboose?" asked Donut as Simmons and Grif came over

"No he's fast." complained Grif

"How would you know?" Simmons looked at him. "You weren't running.

"Yes I was…. you must have been looking the other way."

"Right….anyway he didn't get the flag."

"It's Caboose. He probably just wanted to talk to Shelia."

"Any way we're going to steal the blue flag."

"Why?"

"Because I said so now let's go."

They all set off.

**Blue**

"Tucker!!!! I am help me!" Caboose shouted out. He heard some footsteps.

"Tucker, is that you? I'm stuck again."

"Caboose? Did you get your head stuck in the freezer again?" Tucker walked into the room and walked through another beam and was soon up in a net.

"Hi Tucker!

"Caboose? What's going on?"

"We got trapped."

"No…really."

----------------------------------------------

"Hey do you hear something?" It was Donut.

"No, Now come on we have to go get the flag." Simmons said

-----------------------------------------------

"Caboose" Tucker whispered. "Where's the flag?"

"I hid it!"

"Where?"

"Under my bed."

"Ohh well maybe they won't look there."

"Umm guys why are you in nets?" Grif had walked into the hallway.

"Because we walked into a trap!"

"Smooth. Now is the flag in that room?"

"That's the weapons ro—"Caboose started

"Yes, it's hidden there." Tucker interrupted "How did you guess?"

"I'm just smart that way." He walked over to the door walked in and got swooped up in yet another net.

"Hey! You guys tricked me!"

"I figured there'd be one in there."

"How?"

"Because if Tex comes that's where she'd go. It was a trap for her."

"Oh so now that I'm in her trap she can free us."

"Exactly."

"So …where is Tex?"

"Ummm…I don't know."

"Great plan."

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------------------

"Where did Grif go?" Asked Donut looking around.

"Probably back to the base. To steal more Oreo's."

"This is boring."

"Yah, Church isn't worth this much effort. Let's go back to the base."

"Cool!"

--------------

"Well now what?" asked Grif

"Doc should come to check up on us soon. He'll let us out." Tucker said while attempting to get out of the net.

"He better."

"I hear someone." Caboose said happily.

"Yell for help."

"Help!!" They all shouted.

A soldier dressed in black walked through the door and stood in front of them.

"Typical. Can you guys do anything without me?"

------------------------------

Well that seemed like a good spot to end this chapter, read and review please!

-Tex Rocks!!


	5. Chapter 5: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue. Rooster Teeth does**

**Note: Just a reminder that my story isn't really taking place after any certain episode. Enjoy**

**Red vs. Blue: The Great Switch**

**Chapter Five: Captured **

**Red**

"That's weird" said Simmons looking around the red base

"What is?" Donut ran into the room

"I thought Grif came back to the base. But he isn't here."

"Maybe, he got lost! Or captured, we should go back to look for him!"

"I guess so."

They both started to walk over to the Blue Base but slowly.

**Blue**

"Thanks for getting us out of the nets Tex" Tucker said as he got himself untangled.

"Yah, you're welcome. But now you guys owe me one."

"That's never good" muttered Grif as he got off the floor.

"What was that Red?" Tex pointed her gun at Grif.

"Nothing!"

"Ok Tucker where's Church? I need him --"

"Bow chicka bow wow" Tucker interrupted

"To ask him a question." Tex continued talking through clenched teeth.

"Well I don't know where he is."

"Why?"

"It's a long story but the short version is… Doc is making us play some weird team building version of capture the flag to get members of our team back."

"So you have to rescue Church?"

"Nah, the reds have to do that. We're supposed to capture their flag to get Sarge back. Doc had a reason but I wasn't listening."

"What?"

"Oh yah Doc picked two people to switch places."

"So he picked Sarge and Church?"

"Well actually." Grif interrupted as he was bored "He picked Sarge and you. But you weren't here."

"Really…That's interesting. Now then do have any ideas where Church is?

"No idea." Tucker and Grif replied at the same time.

"Ohh I know!!" Caboose piped up. All three soldiers looked over at him in surprise. When he wasn't talking it was easy to forget he was there.

"You know where Church is?" asked Tucker rather skeptically.

"Yes! Shelia told me!"

"Where is he?"

"He is in the caves!"

"Okay" said Tex "I'll go stake it out."

"I want to come and see Church!"

"Umm no Caboose. You have to say here and guard the flag."

"From who?"

"Who do you think Caboose?" Tex sighed

Caboose in a rare show of intelligence pointed his gun at the right person, Grif.

"I'll just be leaving now." Grif said trying to exit the room.

"Yah right Red." Tucker said getting his gun off the floor and pointing it at Grif. "You're our prisoner now."

"Okay guys you guard him." Tex started to talk

"And the flag" piped up Caboose."

"Whatever. Guard him and the flag and I'll go see what this whole mess is about."

She ran out of the base.

"Well now what?" Tucker asked.

"Do you guys have any Oreo's?" asked Grif

**Canyon **

Simmons and Donut were still walking across the canyon when they spotted Tex running up a hill.

"Hey look Simmons!!" Donut called out

"What is it this time Donut."

"It's that mean chick. The one in the black armour."

"What I thought she left! Where is she going?"

"I think up to the caves! We should follow her!"

"Sounds better then looking for Grif."

"Ohh were going to be spies!!"

"Don't start that again Donut!"

They followed Tex up into the caves.

**Caves**

Tex stood at the mouth of the cave and looked in. She didn't see anyone but this whole thing could still be a trap. She heard something and turned around.

"Um hi?" Donut said nervously.

"Why were you following me?" Demanded Tex

"Duh, to see where you were going. Why else would we follow you?" Simmons replied.

"Whatever. Go away."

She walked into the caves. Donut and Simmons followed her in. After a bit of walking they found a cage and inside it was…..

"Sarge!" exclaimed Simmons "What are you doing in a cage?"

Sarge looked up from what he was doing which was… well nothing.

"Simmons, Donut! I knew my men would find me!"

"Really." said a sarcastic voice from cage as Church walked to the front. "Was this before or after you said we were doomed?"

"Put a cork in it. Liverlips."

Church then noticed Tex

"Tex! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving your sorry ass again."

"Wait you have to be careful. O'Malley's back in Doc again!"

"What! Where is he?" Tex looked around the cave.

"He left hours ago." Sarge replied "So get us out of here before he gets back."

"I'm on it Sir!" Simmons replied. "There must be something we can use to pick the lock." He walked to the far end of the cave and came back with a wire.

"This should do it." He went over to the cage and tried to pick the lock. "This is a lot harder then it looks in movies."

"Here give me that." Tex grabbed the wire and easily picked the lock. Sarge and Church waked out through the now open door.

"I don't even want to know, how she knows how to do that." Sarge commented.

Just then they heard something from the canyon. An explosion!

_Firing main cannon ...**Boom**_

They all ran to the front of the caves to see Shelia firing at……

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahaha Another Cliff hanger! Who is Shelia firing at? and why?

Please please read and **Review **

The Mad Maiden loves her reviews. Thanks!

**A/Note**: Thanks again for the the people who have given me reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: What's the Plan Already!

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been really busy!

So anyway today I have with me _**Tex **_and _Church_ to help me introduce the chapter.

_Why am I here again?_

_**I'm getting paid for this...right?**_

Ummm no…(Me changing the subject quickly) Lets just introduce the chapter.

_Yah screw this I'm bored _(leaves)

_**I have better things to be doing then this**__.(Leaves)_

(Me sighing)…I knew I should have gotten Caboose and Donut to do it….

Any way……Enjoy….

**Red vs. Blue: The Great Switch**

**Chapter Six****What's the Plan Already!**

**Canyon:**

Shelia was firing at Grif who was doing his best to run away.

"Ahhhhh" Grif screamed as he continued towards the red base.

_Firing main canyon….__**Boom**_

Tucker and Caboose were running after the tank.

"Shelia, you can stop shooting! We don't really care that he escaped." Tucker yelled as he got closer to the tank.

Shelia suddenly stopped and Caboose who was running behind Tucker ran into Shelia.

"Sorry Shelia!" Caboose managed to pick himself up after a few tries.

**Cave**

"What the hell are those morons doing?" Church said amazed as he Tex and the three other red soldiers watched what was going on the canyon.

"I don't know!" Sarge lamented, "They had a perfect opportunity to kill Grif and they didn't. Soldiers these days don't have a lick of sense!"

"Look sir, it's Doc" pointed out Simmons

"So? He won't kill Grif!"

"O'Malley might."

"That is true." Sarge seemed happier at this thought.

"Come on, we can hide behind this rock and still hear everything." Church went and hid behind a large rock at the mouth of the cave.

"Or we could attack" Tex countered as she walked over

"Think about it Tex O'Malley loves to brag about his plans--"

"Be quiet both of you." Sarge interrupted "I can't hear anything"

Tex and Church glared at each other then Sarge but with their helmets on nobody could see this. Anyway everyone was paying too much attention to what was going on out in the canyon.

**Canyon**

Doc had walked over to where Tucker and Caboose were standing. Shelia was next to them and Grif was hiding behind a rock.

"What are you guys doing?" Doc exclaimed "This is supposed to help bring peace not start more war!"

"Well we didn't kill him…" Tucker replied "That should count for something. Why don't you make us the winners."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Caboose. "Then we can get Church back!"

"No, you still have to capture the flags." Doc replied

"Hey you mean this thing I found in the kitchen?" Grif held up what looked like a piece of blue fabric.

"Caboose!" Tucker growled at him "I thought you said that you hid it!"

"Ohh yah, I did! But then I thought it was lonely so I brought it to the kitchen so it could have friends!"

"Okay…" Said Doc taken aback. "Well I guess the red team wins."

"Does this mean that we can go back to normal?" Grif asked

"Uhh yes of course...Now you guys all go to one base and I'll meet you there with your leaders.." He ran off

"Okay" said Tucker "Which base has the most food?"

**Cave**

"He's coming back up here?" Church said puzzled. "What is his plan?"

"Well we have to figure that out. So you and Sarge have to get back into the Cage" Tex pointed out, "Maybe he'll brag to you guys."

"Yah or he'll just shoot us! I don't think so."

"You were the one who said we should figure out his plan before attacking!"

"Yah but that was when only Tucker and Caboose where in danger! Now I am."

"Get in the cage!"

Just then they all heard some one coming up near the mouth of the caves.

"Fine"

Sarge and Church ran over into the cage and shut the door. Simmons, Donut and Tex remained hidden.

-

"_Why hello my prisoners!" _O'Malley laughed as he walked into the cave. "_I see you've still not managed to escape."_

"Yah ha ha really funny O'Malley." Church spoke up. "What do you want with us?"

"_Well I was going to capture Tex and use her to rule the world!"_

"Yah that's original." Church muttered to himself.

"Well if you have one good plan why bother to change it?" Doc spoke up as he had overheard Church.

"Because it'll never work." Church replied "Tex isn't even here and I have no idea where she is!"

"_When I learned that then I was forced to improvise. So well I'm going to—"_

"You mean we're going to." Doc cut it.

"_O shut up you fool. I mean __I__ for the last time. Anyway __I __am going to lure Tex into a trap!"_

"Like she'd fall for any trap you'd set." Church laughed.

"_Oh she will, because I"_

"Excuse me?" Doc coughed

"_Fine…__WE__… are you happy now!"_

"Can I say the plan?"

"_No?"_

"Please?"

"_You are starting to remind me of that imbecile Caboose."_

"Come on buddy!"

"_Fine, but only because I want you to shut up."_

"Will some one just tell us the god-damned plan already?" Church burst out!

"Yah, being climatic is one thing but this is getting dang near crazy!" Sarge commented

"Well." Doc started. "Since Tex was gone we have to lure her into a trap, so we thought and I had an idea."

"_Were did that __we__ go?_

"So we thought that we could lure Tex back into Blood Gulch by pretending that the Blue Team needed her help."

"And you think that will have brought her here?" Church laughed "Are you crazy? Why would Tex come to our rescue… for free?"

"Well you are her boyfriend—"

"Ex-boyfriend." Church interrupted.

"Well she still---" Doc was interrupted

-

"Freeze O'Malley." Tex had stepped out from behind the rock.

"_Why hello Tex I should have known that you wouldn't be far away from these idiots."_

"Shut it O'Malley this is between you and me."

"_That doesn't matter Tex. They'll all be dead once I rule the world!!" _He started tolaughevilly again

"You're outnumbered O'Malley" Simmons stepped out from behind the rock, Donut followed.

"_Ha you fools will never catch me!" _O'Malley made a break for the cave entrance.

They all chased after him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this seemed like a good as spot as any to end this chapter. I think that the next one will be the last of this story but you never know.

_I know it's not like you're making this up as you go along.._

Shut up Church...Anyway just wanted to say I hope you like it so far and please review!! Nice reviews please, or I'll send Tex after you….if I can save up enough money…:P

One last note though. In case you haven't guessed I'm a Church/Tex shipper. There isn't much in the story to suggest that I am but there is some. So if you don't like the pairing then feel free to ignore those lines.

Thanks…


	7. Chapter 7: Arguing

**Discla****imer: I don't own Red v. Blue (I wish I did) **

**Red vs. Blue: The Great Switch **

**Chapter Seven: Arguing **

**Canyon**

Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Church and Tex were all chasing Doc/O'Malley down from the caves.

"_You fools will never catch me!" _O'Malley laughed, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh give it up O'Malley!" Simmons shouted out. "There's no way that you can outrun all five of us!"

"_Ohh but I don't need to." _O'Malley stopped running at that moment and turned towards them. "_I just needed to get out of the caves."_ He started to talk to someone on Doc's radio. "_Lopez are you there?" _

"Sí mande" "_Yes boss"_

**A/N- Sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if Lopez's head really has a radio in it like the soldiers but in my story he does. Thanks…**

"_Activate the bomb!" _O'Malley laughed

There was a huge explosion from the blue base.

They all turned to look and as they did O'Malley ran off.

"That base is on fire!!" Donut yelled the obvious. "I hope anyone wasn't in it!"

Just at that moment the remaining soldiers (Tucker, Caboose and Grif) came running out of the Red Base.

--

"What the hell was that?" Tucker exclaimed "And why is our base on fire?"

"Oh that." Church scoffed "That was just a bomb O'Malley set off, apparently in our base."

"O'Malley?..."

"He's in Doc, it's a long story."

"So…what are we going to do about the base?"

"Nothing."

"What!?"

-

"Hey the fire is leaving!" Caboose pointed out. It was true, the fire started was starting to go down.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked very confused

"Ha! I knew it was a good idea to put it in a sprinkler system!" Church was laughing as the fire went down. "Didn't I tell you Tex….Tex?"

He turned around "She's gone isn't she."

"Yah," Tucker said. "Nothing new there. She probably went off after O'Malley.

"Well where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"This is just great…"

--

The red team was slowly baking away from the arguing blues.

"What are we doing guys?" asked Donut.

"Avoiding O'Malley" Grif pointed out "What else? It's not our battle."

"Yah, let that mean chick go kill him." Simmons replied "Just everyone leave their radio off, just in case."

The blues were still talking when they noticed the reds were walking away.

"Um Church…" Caboose started to talk

"What!"

"The reds are leaving…"

"So?"

"I thought they were going to help us?"

"Why would they help us Caboose?" Tucker asked him. "They're red."

"So."

"So they're not on the same side as us. They're all a bunch of chickens."

"Ohhhh."

-

"Okay so now what Church?" Tucker looked at him

"Well I guess we go look for Tex and O'Malley."

"That's going to be fun..." Tucker said sarcastically

"Shut up Tucker. It's either that our run the risk of getting our throats cut in our sleep."

"By O'Malley?" Caboose was getting confused

"Yah, or Tex."

"Fine." Tucker sighed "Let's go get this over with."

The three Blues started off looking for Tex

**-**

**Another Part of the Canyon**

Tex had caught up with O'Malley right outside his spaceship.

"Freeze O'Malley."

"_Ah ha hello Alison, long time no see!" _

"Stuff it O'Malley. It's time to end this."

"_Yes that sounds nice but I've really got too many plans..."_ O'Malley replied in his taunting voice.

"Well that's too bad isn't it."

"It's true!" Doc spoke up, "We have lots and lots of plans. We can't even keep track of all of them."

"_Shut up!"_

"So I put them all down in my day planner."

"_What?"_

"It's a really cool book, I can write down what I'll be doing for an entire year! That way I don't lose track of anything. It's pretty nifty I must say."

"_Those are secret plans you imbecile!"_

"Hey, you have to learn to share any way they're the only written copies we have--"

--

While Doc and O'Malley were arguing the blue team met up with Tex.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tex asked as they walked up.

"Making sure you're—Making sure O'Malley doesn't escape." Church started then corrected himself.

"What is he doing?" Tucker said looking up by the ship.

"Oh he's arguing with Doc again." Tex replied. "You do have all your radio's turned of don't you?"

"Yes." the rest of the blue team replied

"Good, this going to end now."

While O'Malley and Doc were still distracted Tex and the Blue's started to open fire on them.

"_What's this! Ha you fools you fell right into my trap!"_

"Really?" Tucker asked and the team stopped shooting to hear what was going on. "How'd we do that?"

"_By doing that!" _O'Malley laughed because they had all stopped shooting at him. He pressed a button on the side of the ship and ran into it. The door closed behind him and the blue team was firing at it.

"Damn!" Tex shouted "He can't get away again!"

The spaceship started to set off when they heard …

"_What do you mean you lef__t your day planner in the blue base? No we can't go back to get it, It'll have been destroyed! Idiot!"_

The spaceship flew away.

--

Just then the Red army came running up.

"Yeaha!" Sarge called out… "Here we are, the superior Red army to save the day! Don't ever say that the red army soldiers are chickens."

"Yah but we can say you're late." Tucker pointed out. "O'Malley's gone already, he escaped."

"Well in that case men…back to the base."

"You could help us clean our base" Tucker called out as the red's walked off.

"That's okay." Simmons called back "We'll pass."

The Blue team was left by themselves again.

-

"Well I guess it's back to the base." Church spoke up.

"You guys can I'm going to look for O'Malley." Tex started to walk off.

"Okay…no, you're going to come back with us."

"What?" surprised Tex turned around.

"You're somewhat part of the Blue team so you have to come back and help us clean the base."

"Why? It was your idea that we put sprinklers in it."

"Yah and now it's not a smoldering pile of rubble. It's just a non smoldering messy base, besides Doc said that he left O'Malley plans in the base, so if it's destroyed then O'Malley wont be dong anything for awhile."

"Yah so."

"So you can wait,"

"Yah," Tucker put in "You have to help us."

"And if I don't?"

"Then if you ever come back, we'll make you bunk with Tucker." Church threatened

"Hey why am I being used as a punishment?" Tucker demanded as they ignored him

"What? Fine I'll help you clean the stupid base, but I'm not bunking with anyone understand?" Tex gave in.

"Fine. Let's go." Church and the rest of the blue team set off to fix up their base.

----------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end of this story, I hope you liked it and that you will review and tell me what you think! But please no flames. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews I already got and I'm going to write a new story soon.**


End file.
